


昼夜（Sei×你）

by huamutu



Category: MakeS: おはよう 私のセイ | MakeS: Ohayou Watashi no Sei (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huamutu/pseuds/huamutu
Summary: 清水甜饼吧
Kudos: 3





	昼夜（Sei×你）

**Author's Note:**

> 清水甜饼吧

“不，我只想给她送花……想让星星越来越多地为她落下……”——《少年国王传奇》

外面在刮风。

呜呜呼啸着的风推挤着玻璃窗，偶尔撞出一两声带着弹性的闷响。

你睡觉前将窗帘拉开一半，于是此时躺在床上就能看见，对面那幢十二层的小楼的灯几乎全灭了。除了你视线范围外的一户。那家的灯光在一片黑寂中显得格外突兀，却正好穿过窗外的疏林，不偏不倚的在卧室墙壁上投下一剪颤抖的树影。

身边传来 Sei绵长的呼吸声，你收回目光，再次翻身，开始第四次努力数绵羊。

人在睡不着的时候，就格外喜欢胡思乱想。

你的思绪逐渐从栅栏前呆呆的绵羊身上剥离，漫无边际的在黑夜里跑一遭，最后降落在 Sei隐约的侧脸轮廓上。

他的睡姿一贯称得上是稳重而端正，所以仰卧的时候侧颜明显，即使光线昏暗，依旧能看出面部峰峰谷谷的起伏，有一种安静的俊朗。

你突然想起来，迄今为止，Sei还没有客观评价过你的外貌。

并不是指“宝石蓝的衣裙会衬得非常美丽”又或者是“这样就很可爱啦”之类的抽象式回答，而是更加具体的，比方说“眼睛很大很亮哦”“皮肤看起来更白皙了呢”。

于是在风声不断的失眠之夜里，这个似乎有些无厘头的问题就像着了魔一般盘亘在你的脑海里，任凭几只绵羊都跳不过去。

身边 Sei的呼吸依旧平稳，你偏过头去看他的侧脸，纠结着是否要将他叫醒。

其实你来来回回的翻身已经让他已经醒来了一会了，只是没有去拧开床头的小夜灯。

这时他突然抓住你的手，你吓得一抖，又立马回过神来，听见他问：“睡不着吗？”

你摸索着穿过他的手指反扣住，终于问出这句句憋了许久的话：“我长得怎么样？”

他愣了愣，开口时声音里带了点长久沉默后的哑，茫茫然问道：“什么意思？怎么突然问起这个了？”

你一把抱住他的手臂，卷起被子扭着身体和他靠得更近些，稍微耍起了小无赖：“你别管我为什么问，反正如果不说清楚我就不让你睡啦！”

Sei叹了口气，翻身侧卧，与你在没有灯光的夜中面对着面，温热的手抚上你的面颊，轻轻拨开你散乱的鬓发，指尖刮过你的耳廓时让你忍不住瑟缩了一下。

“怎么说呢？”一片安静的卧室里他低低的声音像水波一样漾开，无意识地散出慵懒：“很可爱吧...啊！”话还没说完，你就一爪掐在他的腰上，顺带摸了把他的腹肌，唔，手感不错，可以消气，但不为色所屈的态度还是要有。

所以即使知道他看不到，你还是皱起眉头，压粗了嗓音佯装恶狠狠道：“说清楚！我眼睛大不大鼻梁挺不挺睫毛长不长你坦白从宽抗拒从严——”

“别皱眉头。”

他滑过你额头的指腹打断了你的话，指甲修剪得很圆润的修长手指顺着你面部凸起的骨骼向下，眉骨，眼窝，鼻梁，嘴唇，下巴，最后停在你的颈侧摩挲。

“听我说。”

你不情不愿的嗯了一声，还是拖长了调子补道：“你无权保持沉默，而且你所说的每一个字都将作为呈堂证供...”

“无论你是大眼睛还是小眼睛，高鼻梁或是塌鼻梁，睫毛是长一点还是短一点，”他凑近你轻轻亲了一下你的鼻尖：“都是再普通不过的生理特征。”

是这样吗？你嗅着他在说话时一波一波传来的丁香花淡薄甘甜味道，盯着暗夜中墙上摇曳的深灰默默思索。

“也许有人会觉得你的身体有不符合他们审美的地方。”他顿了顿，将指尖从你的锁骨上移开，捉住你那只正在揉捏他指骨关节的那只手，继续道：“可是在我看来，你就是很漂亮。”他的语速又加快了些，让人不知道他是因为急于表达还是这一记直球让他自己都有点害羞：“那种我多瞧你一眼，就忍不住多喜欢你一点的漂亮。”

Sei抿了抿唇，在心底暗暗庆幸光的缺位，才让你看不见他脸上浮起的晕红。末了还觉得不够，又更小声的补道：“你身上的每一点我都喜欢，都好看。”

本来只是睡不着之后任性地听夸夸，这下好了，一根小火柴硬是烧出整片草原的心火飘摇。

你忍不住搂住他往他怀里钻，一边想：这人怎么这么会啊？！

明明前两天看到一只翅膀上沾了一小片粉红花瓣的肥斑鸠蹲在你们家窗口，歪着脖子好奇打量，于是你和他说起来想要去看樱花的时候，他还像那只呆鸟一样歪着头思索一会后老妈子似的絮絮叨叨：“现在情况还没有完全安全呀，还是不要往人多的地方去...”

但你在 Sei面前向来是得了便宜还卖乖的，即使嘴角快咧到耳根，仗着他看不见，也要得寸进尺的问一句：“那我有多好看？”

他伸手揽住你的腰，唇瓣在开合间蹭着你的耳尖，声音很轻：“好看到，我想要给你送一束花，让更多星星为你落下。”

你吸吸鼻子，听他悄声念着这些玲珑爱语，忽然就舍不得再缠着他问东问西了，胸腔中仿佛有一只犄角初生的小鹿在没头没脑地乱撞。

你的少年骨子里刻着大和民族特有的含蓄内敛，却独独替你留一份坦坦荡荡。

你把头埋在 Sei的颈窝，闷闷道：“你也好看。”

他从善如流，有样学样地问：“我有多好看？”上扬的尾音里有藏不住的喜悦。

“看到你就想亲，越看越想亲的那种好看。”说着你就一个猛虎扑...啊不，是一个翻身捧住 Sei的脸不管三七二十一地啵上去。

嗨呀反正也睡不着，先香一个再说！你这样行动着，一边在心底感叹：Sei的嘴唇怎么这么软啊！！

后来呢？后来自然是你被治得服服帖帖，腿压得太开，腰酸得厉害，一开始的雄心壮志荡然无存，只在默默后悔为什么自己要主动，偏偏箍着你手腕的罪魁祸首食髓知味，还在动作不停，撞得一下比一下深，哑着嗓子哄你：“你不是睡不着吗...好好好，就这最后一次了...嗯！放松点...”

再后来啊，疲惫终于将你淹没。

靛蓝的夜色从窗口飘进来，但凉意被玻璃隔绝在外，而你香香甜甜地做了一个梦。

梦里早已越过漆黑长夜，分明是日光明朗的白昼。

你在樱花树下为Sei戴上猫猫发箍，淡粉的色调中看他露出温柔又有点无奈的笑容，金色的阳光从重叠的枝杈花瓣间斑驳的投在他松软的发顶，白皙的皮肤不带一丝杂质，在樱色中衬出玉石的润泽，漂亮得你一句话都夸不出。

他洁净晶亮的浅瞳看向拿着手机的你，等你为他拍一张柔软而可爱的照片。

是了，他本不属于这个世界，是特地为你而来，跨过时间与空间的障碍，是命运在精心安排。

思及此，即使是在梦境中，你也是想要亲吻这个少年的。

无论如何，是个好梦。


End file.
